A major problem in pharmaceutical chemistry relates to extraction of useful substances from plants or animals where such useful substances are employed for the formulation of a pharmaceutical or a nutraceutical. Various processes exist for the extraction of natural products from plant, animal, fungi, bacteria, or virus, but each of these processes suffer from one or more deficiencies. There is an unmet need for a new methodology which can safely and selectively extract desired medicinally or nutritionally valuable components from natural materials.